The Unitrix
by Wrine
Summary: This is about Juki and the Unitrix The copy of the Omnitrix
1. Chapter 1 Real or Not

Chapter 1 Characters

**Juki- **the main character who gets the Unitrix after investigating with his friends a army jet.

**Rubber Bam**- Is a hero in the Unitrix that is a human rubber man.

**Natasha**- she is Juki's close friend, she always wants to make a difference in the world.

**Hollyanne**- She is a shy person but with a kind heart.

**Jonathan**- He's a really cool person, He is Natasha's boyfriend.

**Organization 26**- this is an evil organization from another world that created the Unitrix and plans to use it to rule the world but lost it after a jet that hold the Unitrix for some reason was shot down.

**Juki's mom**- is a really concerned mother that just wants Juki to accomplish something in life.

**Riku**- He is a Juki's brother who tells Juki when a crime is going on.

* * *

Chapter 1 "**Real or Not**" 

Juki's mom was knocking on the door

"Juki...Juki...JUUUUUUUUUUKIIIIIIIIII WAKE UP!." "Ahhhhhhh I'm late for my second year of high school!" In a hurry Juki got dressed for school and got a ride from his mom.

When he got to school he finally found his homeroom class and he was surprised to see his three friends (Natasha, Jonathan, and Hollyanne) in the same class saving him a seat. Then after he sat down they started to talk to them.

"Hey Natasha thanks for the notes", "No problem what are friends for" Yea your right"

Then Juki started to talk to Jonathan

"Hey Jonathan did u finally beat kingdom hearts 1&2?" "Not yet I still have to beat the second but the first one was hard like hell" "Well duh that's why its fun" "Yea your right...but u don't have 2 be a smart ass about it" .

Then Hollyanne wanted to tell them something.

"Hey u guys, we should go to the park after school and probably hang out and clean it up a little" Then it was set for them to go to the park after school.

Meanwhile in space their was a worm hole that was connected with another world. There was a group traveling with a 2 jets.

"Agent A, E, and N report"

Then in the middle of the shadows they appeared out of nowhere

"Agent Y We were able to create an exact copy of the Omnitrix its flying right behind us" "Good work agents, dismiss" "Yes sure!"

Then they left and agent Y was alone with agent Z

"Agent Y I will return to are planet and entrust u with conquering the planet earth of this Galaxy, Do I make my self clear" "Yes ser"

Then agent Y left "Soon Organization will be known.

A few hours after later a pod left to some planet. But then after another 2 hours the two ships went through a huge and deadly meteor shower. Then agent Y called and asked for a report.

"Report Agent F, O, Q" But they looked afraid "Sir the sh sh sh ...ship was ok but... the other ship... didn't make it and its now somewhere in the planet that we were going to conquer" Then agent Y looked so pissed off "WTF areyou waiting for lets go straight ahead to earth and wait till it activates"

Then back on earth the four teens finally headed to the park after school.

"Well this was a fun afternoon right guy's" then they all said "yea I guess so ".

Then while they were leaving they heard a loud noise that hit real hard in the park.Then they went to investigate.

"What do you think could be in this jet?"

Then Natasha said "let's check

"They looked everywhere but they found nothing till Juki found something glowing "Ahhhhhhhhhhh u guys come help me!"

Then Natasha, Jonathan, and Hollyanne went right away to Juki.

"This watch looking thing jumped into my arm and then I had a vision of what this is and what it's called and it's suppose to contain 20 powers that the user always wanted".

Then the others were looking at him weird.

"No really guys just watch"

He pressed the button on the watch and then it pushed up then he said.

"Look this is the sign of the gum-gum fruit, so I would have"

Then Hollyanne interrupted him.

"Juki is going to be a human rube band"

Then Juki said.

"Well here goes nothing"

Then he pushed the watch down and then their was a green flash then when it cleared the others were just staring at Juki that his pants became shorts, his grey shirt was a know a tang top, his shoes were sandals and also he looked different especially with a weird black and white sign on his shirt but with the same hair as Monkey D. Luffey. Then Hollyanne asked "Juki are you ok?

"Then Juki answered "yes but I'm not Juki ...for now I'm Rube bam.

Then Rube bam was stretching everywhere to test his skills. Then after an hour of showing off he stretched and took his friend home. Then he went to the front of his house and then closed his eyes and saw that if he pressed the black sign to change back to normal and if he pressed the white one he would turn back to normal but can stretch his right arm, so then he pressed the black button and turn back to normal. Then he opened the door and went to his room and saw his brother Riku.

Then he went up to him and said.

"Riku I got to show u something, ok"

Then he said

"What a new chest hair"

Then he laughed but he stopped when he saw Juki's face and he looked serious.

"Ok what do you want to show me Juki?"

Juki pressed the button and pushed the watch down and again their was a green flash and when Riku saw him he said

"No way you got abs" "YOU RETARD!"

"Agent Y we found the location of the Unitrix" "Good work agent I...next stop Miami, Florida and the Unitrix"

* * *

Chapter 2 is coming next week so give me a rating and how I can improve the story a bit. 


	2. Chapter 2 A Hero Emerges

Chapter 2 Characters

**Juki**-Is the hero of the story who slowly is mastering the Unitrix

**Rubber Bam**- Is a hero in the Unitrix that is a human rubber man.

**Hunter**-Is a hero in the Unitrix that has a power suit that can let Juki survive in space and can also shot an energy shot and missiles.

**Natasha**- she is Juki's close friend, she always wants to make a difference in the world.

**Hollyanne**- She is a shy person but with a kind heart.

**Jonathan**-He's a really cool person, He is Natasha's boyfriend

**Organization 26**- This is an evil organization from another world that created the Unitrix is out to retrieve it from Juki no matter what.

**Riku**- He is a Juki's brother who tells Juki when a crime is going on.

* * *

Chapter 2 "**A Hero Emerges**"

After 2 weeks of Juki acquiring the Unitrix He has been becoming Rubber Bam and has been using his powers to save the day.

Juki heard his phone ringing and picked up.

"Hello… yea I got it …..Bye"

Juki then closed his phone and he looked at Hollyanne.

"I'm sorry Hollyanne I got to go their was a robbery so I got to go"

Then Hollyanne looked at Juki.

"Juki ……its ok I understand just be careful and I'll give you a call latter so that you can help me with the homework"

Then Juki walked out Hollyanne's house and then pressed the button on the Unitrix and then he started to think.

"I must be real lucky to have gotten this device this……Unitrix. I found out every thing about this thing exactly when it jumped on my arm but I had it already and still I haven't gain a new hero. Then again in the vision It said that it unlocks my most desired powers within me. So I guess its really up to me to unlock my inner powers."

Then he pushed down the watch and became Rubber Bam and went to the high speed chase.

"You will never catch us coppers"

Said the masked bank robber.

"Maybe they can't but I will!"

Then out of nowhere came Rubber Bam and stretched his arms then grabbed the car so that he couldn't escape. Then he had him in the air till the cops caught up to them and then he put the car down and after the cops arrested the bank robber and then Rubber Bam left, went home and slept.

The next afternoon Juki was waiting for his friends to arrive at their after school hang out and playing a megaman game and he was battling a person named Searchman. He was thinking about how it would be like to be like searchman. Then a light hit Juki and then he was transported to an other world.

"Were the hell am I? One second I was at the tree the next I'm on a crater. What kind of bullshit is this?"

Then out of nowhere a man in a black robe appeared.

"Welcome to my little world. Here I have the advantage to defeat you and acquire the Unitrix."

Then Juki looked at the guy

"Who are you?"

Then the man started laughing then spoke

"I'm agent C from the Organization 26 and my mission is to retrieve the Unitrix that is on your arm"

Then Juki started to yell at him.

"Ok agent C….. You'll never get this from me!"

Then agent C began to laugh again.

"I have the power of the comics so as long as we fight in this crater I control it and its gravity so you don't stand a chance and even if you do defeat me agent I is already attacking earth and you will never find him"

Agent C started to laugh again and then Juki stared at him

"What do you mean I won't see him?"

With a grin on his face he replied

"It doesn't matter now because your ass is about to die in space! Now take this!

The crater that they were on began to lose its gravity then Juki started to float up.

"WTF is going on I'll die if I keep floating up "

With a grim Agent C spoke

"That's the point you piece of shit now I'll maybe let you live if you just give me the Unitrix."

Then while he was floating up he was talking to himself.

"Great in less then a minute I'm going to drift to space and I'll lose oxygen and die. So much for being a hero. I should just give up right now……No it's up to me if I live or not its time I start believing in my self."

Then the watch popped up by it self and then when he saw the sign it was the sign of Samus from the game Metroid. Then he pushed it down then their was a green flash and then he landed on the ground of the crater. Juki had orange armor with a black gun attach to his right arm.

"Get ready to die agent C because Hunter is in the house!"

Then agent C started to through rocks at Juki but Juki didn't move. When the rock was 6 feet away he just picked his arm up and shot it. Then Agent C got pissed of f and then started to through like 50 rocks.

"Take this …You so called Hunter."

But Hunter just charged his gun and released it and then only half of the rocks.

"You would never be able to stop the rest"

Then Hunter starred at agent C.

"Oh yea then take this!"

Then the gun was charging like crazy

"Super Missile"

Then the missile blow the rocks and still had enough fire power to go through and strike agent C

"ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!. You bastard …… I won't forget this you fool"

Then agent C vanished into thin air and then a light appeared in the same spot.

"I guess this is my ride home I better hurry because Agent I sit attacking Earth."

Back on Earth Natasha, Jonathan, Hollyanne, and Riku are trying to evacuate people from the school.

"Natasha where's my brother?"

Then Natasha answered back

"I don't know but how can he beat a guy that he can't see?

* * *

Chapter 3 will be up latter this week. 


End file.
